


Kill My Mind

by habitdefenceless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitdefenceless/pseuds/habitdefenceless
Summary: "I can’t ever imagine living my life without you and I don’t know what I’d do without you now. You make me happier, stronger. You make me the best man that I can be, you make me the person I am today. I want to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life with you."Or where Harry is 21, a uni student and a star quarterback and Louis is 24, a CEO and a billionaire.





	Kill My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologised for any misspelling and grammars. I hope you enjoy reading this fic :) 
> 
> Thanks to Imel for the inspirations! And thanks for Moz for always asking where's the link lol. It's finally here!

“Come on, Niall. I’m bored and I need to let loose before classes start on Monday,” Harry begs to his best friend who’s also his roommate.

“Why don’t you go to the party your teammates having, Harry? And you’re ruining my concentration here, mate.” Niall asked as he plays the latest FIFA on his PlayStation.

“Sorry, sorry. But I’m bored with those parties, I’ve been to too many of them. I need new environment and I heard there’s this G-A-Y Bar just opened and they have pretty sick cheap drinks. Also, you’re Irish and beer is like water for you, so you can take care of me if I drink too much,” Harry finished with a pout, looking at Niall.

Niall tried to resist Harry’s pout but, seriously, who can resist that pout? “You’re paying for the first round and our dinner for a week,” Niall said as he got up from the couch and grabbed his phone. “Let’s go now. I was promised a drink.”

When the both of them arrived at the bar, they’re surprised that it’s already packed. “You go get the first round, I’ll find us a seat, H,” Niall tried to said to Harry through the loud music and Harry just nod, going straight to the bar getting the first round. After a few rounds of drinks, Harry excused himself from Niall, who’s flirting with the bartender, to go dancing on the dance floor.

Harry was having too much fun and dancing with no care in the world when he accidently elbowed someone. He quickly to turn around to apologised, he still has manners even though he’s really drunk, but he got tongued tied when he sees a handsome man with scruff that the only word that comes out of his mouth was,

“Oops..”

“Hi.” the man replied with a smile, crinkles by his eyes.

“You okay, love? You looked like having so much dancing by yourself. Can I join you?” Before Harry could answer, the man pulled Harry closer to him by his waist and starts dancing, Harry’s arms immediately wrapped around the handsome stranger’s neck.

The two strangers are dancing skin to skin and Harry’s start to feel really hot. He never feels hot before, this is new for him. Harry could feel the stranger’s boner against his thigh, he looked at the handsome man and whispering in his ear “Bathroom..,” which got a nod from the stranger as the response and he leads Harry through the sea of people to go to the bathroom.

When in the bathroom they got into a stall and the man locked the door before pushing Harry against it, start grinding against him and kissing his neck. Harry being impatient as always and really horny lets out a whine.

“P-please..”

“Please what baby? You need to be clear.”

“Want to- want to blow you.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” the man smirked and pull down his pants and boxer at the same time. Harry’s jaw dropped seeing the man’s thick cock against his stomach and drools a little. “Like what you see, baby?”

Harry nods quickly and get on his knees, his face right in front of the man’s hard cock. “Can I touch it?” Harry tried to ask but what only comes out was a whisper.

“It’s all yours. Suck it like a good boy you are, baby.” The man smirked and Harry didn’t need to be told twice that he took the man’s cock in his mouth and start licking and sucking it, making wet noises.

“F-fuck! Feels so good! You take me really well.” The man said as he pulled on Harry’s hair to make Harry looking at him while still deep throating his cock. Harry’s cheek blushed a little from the small compliment and he keeps on sucking the man’s cock, he can taste the pre-cum coming out of the man’s cock.

“I’m going to-“ the man moans and suddenly Harry’s mouth full of cum, he tried to swallow everything but a little comes out of the corner his lips and drips to his chin. He pulls off with a “pop”, wiping of the cum that drips to his chin with the back of his hand then licking clean the man’s cock. The man panting a little and say, “Come home with me.”

Before Harry knows, the man already put back his boxer and pants and he’s being dragged into a taxi with a stranger. In the taxi, the handsome man was rubbing Harry’s thigh, and Harry doesn’t know if the man accidently brushed his hand against Harry’s bulge or he purposely did that to tease Harry. Harry tried to not let out a moan when the man did that again and he wishes that they arrived at the man’s place quickly. He can’t hold it any longer.

The second he walked into the man’s apartment, well a penthouse more likely, was when everything started to blur for Harry. Clothes flying everywhere, there are moans and begging coming out of Harry’s mouth, and he got a handsome man sucking on each of his four nipples. That’s the last thing Harry remembered from last night, except he knows the sex was the best one he ever had.

When the morning comes, Harry quickly left the penthouse and going back to his dorm room. The second he walked into his shared room, he heard Niall screaming from his room, “Harreh! Is that you? Where did you go last night? I was looking for you! I tried to call you and text you but you didn’t answer me. I almost called the police, I thought you were kidnapped!” Niall rambled when he got out of his room and see that it really is Harry finally came home.

“Ni, please. Don’t scream. It’s too early and I have a headache.” Harry replied to Niall while covering both of his ears and walking to his own bedroom limping.

“Wait! Hold on! Are you limping?! Are you okay? Should I call the campus nurse?”

“I’m fine. Just let met sleep, okay?”

“Okay, mate.” Niall looked at Harry worriedly as the curly hair lad falls asleep on his bed, Niall closed the door behind him and continue whatever he was doing before he heard Harry comes home.

* * *

A few weeks since that day has passed, Harry and Niall are walking to their Music Management lecture after 2 hours of football practice. Well, Harry had a practice for the upcoming game and Niall just being Niall eating the whole time. They took their usual seat at the back of the lecture hall when they reached the room. Just as they took their seats, the professor walked in and started the lecture. The professor told the class that a guest lecturer will be coming in any minute now.

As the professor finished what he was saying, there was a knock on the lecture door and a man in a suit carrying a briefcase walk in, “Hello! How’s it going, everyone? Sorry I’m late.” Harry who was looking at his phone snapped his head hearing the familiar voice and looking for the source of the voice. His eyes widen when he sees the man that he can’t stop thinking of since a few weeks ago.

“Holy shit! That’s Louis fucking Tomlinson!” Harry heard Niall trying to shout whispered to him.

“Excuse me, who?”

“What do you mean ‘Who?’, Harry? Don’t you know that man?” Niall tilted his head to the guest lecturer while he can’t believe Harry just asked that to him. “He’s Louis Tomlinson! He’s named as Forbes Youngest Self-made Bill-“ Niall was cut off by the professor telling him to take the conversation outside if he wants to continue chatting as the lecture is about to start.

_Louis…_

Harry finally knew the handsome stranger’s name. Not a stranger anymore. Louis was his name, introduced himself to the class. Harry found out he’s 24 years old.

_Who looks that handsome at the age of 24 wearing a suit?!_

Harry also found out that Louis was named Forbes Youngest Self-made Billionaire last year at the age of 23, since then his net worth has grown so much and he has climbed the number on the Forbes Richest People in the World list, also a CEO and owner of a very successful recording label and artists management. All before the age of 25.

_24, billionaire, richest people in the world, Louis was the man he had sex with and he can’t stop thinking of. _

Harry can’t believe he had a one-night stand with a billionaire. Harry is so screwed. What if Louis sees Harry is in the class and told him to shut his mouth to not tell anyone about what happened a few weeks ago to maintain his reputation? But at the same time his mind was thinking to what happened at the bar and at the CEO’s penthouse. It was one of the best time Harry ever had in his life and Harry would repeat it all over again if he can.

“Harry, you’re staring, mate!” Niall poked his hips and he snapped back to the present time, “I want to talk to him after the lecture to see if I can snatch an internship at his label or not. He’s so handsome! I’ll go to work everyday just to see his pretty face, but he’s not my type though. I think he’s more your type, don’t you think so, H?” Harry just rolled his eyes at that and try to listen to what Louis’ talking about.

Even though Harry sometimes being called a frat boy, being the famous quarterback at his university, got full football scholarship and all that, and likes to party too, but he also likes to study. He managed to get all of his grades above B since his freshman year. Now, in his junior year at the Columbia University, Harry tries to maintain his grades up in between all practices, matches, and have been invited to join the trials for the New York Giants in the spring. If everything goes right, he possibly will get a spot as one of the quarterbacks at the New York Giants before he even graduated from college, his dream since he was a little boy. But before that, he just has to go through this lecture. Harry tried to take notes as much as he can and learn as much as he can from Louis. Working in the music industry is what he wanted to do if his plan being a football player goes wrong.

2 hours has passed and the lecture finally comes to an end. Niall left quickly because he has another class on the other side of the campus. Harry waits until the lecture hall is cleared of students, only Louis, the professor, and himself left, before he walked up to Louis. He cleared his throat to get Louis’ attention who’s talking to the professor.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis quickly finished his conversation with the professor and the professor left the lecture hall, leaving Harry with Louis alone.

“Styles, was it?” Louis smirked, giving Harry his full attention now.

“H-how do you know my name?”

“Your professor called you and your blonde friend out at the beginning of the lecture. And please call me Louis, love. I’m only a few years older than you and being called ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ making me feel old” Louis laughs.

_He called me ‘love’! And he has a cute laugh, _Harry’s heart melts hearing Louis’ laugh. _I could know it’s his laugh without seeing his face from miles away, _Harry thinks. _Oh wait! I should be saying something as a respond to him._

“Uhm.. Okay, Mr. Tom- I mean, Louis. Uh… My- my name is Harry.. Styles. Harry Styles.”

“Is that short for ‘Harold’?”

“No, it’s just ‘Harry’.”

“Okay, ‘just Harry’,” Louis smirked, teasing Harry. “Do you need any help? Or do you have any questions?”

Harry shakes his head, “No, I’m just..” Harry gets nervous and he never gets nervous. “I promised I won’t tell anyone about what happened a few weeks ago. Don’t tell my coach about it please. He will pull me out of the team for the next game if he finds out.” Harry starts to ramble and Louis thinks that he could watch Harry rambling all day because it’s cute.

“I won’t tell your coach, love. What happened a few weeks ago stays between us. I know how important scholarships are to some students. Don’t worry about it, yeah? Your professor was telling me you’re one of his best students who’s surprisingly a star quarterback, huh? Impressive.” Harry blushes at the compliment and whispered a ‘thank you’ to Louis.

“I have to run, got a meeting in a half hour but here’s my name card.” Louis gives his name card over to Harry who quickly put it in his wallet. “Call me if you need anything or have any questions, related to music management of course or other things too,” Louis said with a wink. “And your blonde friend too!” Louis smiles as he grabs his briefcase. “I mean it, Hazza!”

That’s the last thing Harry heard from Louis before he’s being left all alone in the empty lecture hall. Nobody called him Hazza. Niall called him H, his mom called him boo, and his sister called him little brother. Harry wasn’t surprised with a new nickname, what he was surprised with was the fact that he’s finding it endearing when Louis called him Hazza and he got chills all over his body. 

* * *

Since the day Louis gave his name card to the curly hair lad, Harry was the name he has found out, he’s been checking his phone nonstop waiting for a text from a random number. Meanwhile, Harry in his dorm room has been contemplating to send a text to Louis but he always chickened out. He did give Louis’ number to Niall when he got home after that lecture and not even a week later Niall bagged himself a paid internship at the 28 Records and Management. Now almost a month since Niall’s internship has started, Louis really wanted to ask Niall about Harry but it seems he just does not have the guts to ask Niall. That’s until one fine fall afternoon, Louis is answering hundreds of emails that he received when a blonde headed lad stormed into his office.

“Louis! Are you free on Saturday, mate? Please say ‘Yes’!”

“Jesus! Niall! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Louis jumped on his seat, surprised with the sudden loud noises in his office.

“You didn’t answer me, Tommo. Are you free on Saturday or not?”

“Yes.”

“Awesome! Come to my dorm room at 1pm, yeah?” Niall said as he skipped out of Louis’ office.

“What’s on Satur- Horan! Come back here!” Louis sighed seeing the door to his office has closed and continue answering emails.

* * *

Saturday’s come, Louis knocked on Niall’s shared dorm room door with Harry right at 1pm.

“Tommo!” Niall gives Louis a quick hug, “Come in, come in! Just let me finish these brownies and we can go, yeah? You look dashing, by the way. Never saw you wearing such a casual outfit. Always suits or a shirt at least,” Niall said as he saw Louis’ wearing a white t-shirt, a blue jacket, with a white short pants, a white vans, a sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose, a little scruff on his jaw, and his hair styled in a quiff.

“Thanks, Ni. But I thought we’re just going to chill here? You didn’t exactly tell me why you asked me to come today. Where’s Harry, anyway?”

“Ahh.. Finally, you realised he’s not here. Your boy is getting ready for one of the most important day of his life. The Lions (the nickname for Columbia University’s athletic) has a match against our old long rival, the NYU’s Violets team, and there are coaches from all NFL teams in the whole America going to watch the match. He always wanted to play for the New York Giants though. So, yeah, big day for him,” Niall finished as he munched the last brownie.

“What the fuck, Niall? You could have warned me! I wouldn’t come if I know about this. And Harry’s not my boy.”

“You wish he is though,” Niall raised his eyebrows at Louis. “I know you’ve been waiting for him to text you and he’s too afraid to text you. Come on, Tommo. You’re already here and I don’t want to watch the match alone. I’ll do anything you asked me to do at work for a week.”

“Fine, fine. Lead the way.”

Niall cheered loudly hearing Louis’ answers. Though Louis drove his car to get to the dorm, the two are taking the campus bus to reach the college’s stadium which is a short distance from the dorm. When they got to the stadium, it’s already packed with students from both sides and also supporters of the NFL who happened to know about today’s big event, unlike Louis. After they both grab some beers and hot dogs, they walked over to the seats reserved for the players’ family and friends. When Niall spotted the New York Giants’ coach from across the field, he starts to get nervous and he can’t stop moving his leg, and this didn’t go unnoticed by Louis.

“You okay, lad?”

“No. I just saw the New York Giant’s coach and I’m nervous for Harry. He wanted this so bad. He always went to the Giant’s summer coaching camp for the past 3 summers. If he doesn’t get this, he will be devastated.”

“Well from what I heard the opponent’s sucks and Harry is an awesome quarterback, isn’t he?” Niall nods as a reply to Louis’ question. “Then there’s no need to worry. He’ll do amazing and he’ll get his spot in the team.” Even though Louis tried to calm Niall down, he can’t help but feels nervous too for Harry. He only has met the boy twice but he got this weird feeling he never felt before when he thinks of the boy.

The game finally has started, Louis easily spotted Harry in the field. For Louis, the game feels like ages. He knows Harry’s team going to win, that’s why when the referee blows the final whistle and seeing the Lions has beaten the Violets with 34-7, Louis got on his feet and hugged Niall tightly, the both of them happy for Harry and his team. Niall eagerly pulled Louis to the field along with him to go to Harry and congratulate him in person. They stopped in their track when they see Harry’s talking to someone, none other than the Giants’ coach himself. Harry looked nervous talking to his idol but can’t help hiding his happiness at the same time. Louis and Niall wait for Harry to finished his conversation with the Giants’ coach before Harry getting his arms full of his best friend and his crush, which really surprised Harry.

“Congrats, Harry! You were amazing!” Niall screamed in Harry’s ear and Harry lets out a little laugh.

“Thanks, Ni,” Harry responded then look at Louis, surprised seeing Louis in front of him, “Hi, Lou.” Harry takes a look at Louis’ outfit, getting speechless, “I-- Uhm.. I.. Y-you look ho-- I mean, you look handsome. I didn’t know you’d come today,” he whispered shyly to Louis.

“Thank you, love. Your best friend dragged me here, I’m not complaining though, it was a great match and I can’t miss, as Niall said, one of the biggest days of your life. You did amazing, Haz,” Louis accidently slipped the nickname and that makes Harry blushes.

“Thank you, Lou.”

“So, what did the Giants’ coach say, Harry? Are they going to continue your trial or what?” Niall asked Harry, but before Harry can answer Louis opened his mouth first.

“Horan, let the man breathe, yeah? He just won a great game and talked to his idol, I bet he needs to take a breather,” Louis smiled at Harry. “Let’s just wait in the parking lot, okay? Then you can ask Harry anything you want to ask at dinner. My treat, by the way,” Louis finished and Niall can’t help but hugging his boss.

“Bless your heart, boss. Okay, Harry, go shower quickly. You stink,” Niall make a gross face but lets out a laugh, and Harry and Louis can’t help but to laugh too.

“Mean.” Harry said before pouting. “I’ll see you both at the parking lot,” Harry waved by Niall and Louis, walking over to the changing room to shower.

“You’re so gone for Harry, Louis, and don’t you even try to lie to me because Harry’s the same for you,” Niall suddenly spoke up when he and Louis are waiting for Harry in the parking lot. Louis just responded with a sigh.

“I can’t stop thinking about him since the day I met him at the bar,” Louis said as he lit his cigarette.

And then everything’s clicked for Niall, “I knew it was you! I remembered Harry got home limping and he smells different, not like him. It was your perfume! You shagged him!” Niall whistled.

“I did, but I think he regrets it. He left before I woke up without leaving me any notes and when we saw each other after the lecture, he told me to not tell his coach about what happened, which of course I won’t tell. Well, I’m telling you now ‘cause you’re his best friend and you basically found out by yourself.”

“Why am I friends with the two of you? Both of you are so dumb and crazy for each other,” Niall rolled his eyes as he sees Harry walked over to him and Louis.

“Okay, I’m not stink anymore. Where are we going?”

“I’m so hungry that I can eat anything!” Niall dramatically said.

“You’re always hungry, Ni,” Harry responded as the three of them got into the bus to go back to the dorm and get into Louis’ car to get dinner.

“Buckle up, lads. Anyone fancy some Thai food? I know just the place,” Louis said as he pulled out of the dorm’s parking lot.

With the traffic after the game, they got to the restaurant 30 minutes later when it only supposed to take around 10 minutes. The three of them sat on a booth in the corner of the restaurant and directly order their foods. When the waiter left to get their foods ready, Niall started asking Harry questions, “Harry, you promised you’re going to tell us what the Giants’ coach said about your trial. Tell us, Harry!”

“Geez, Niall calm down, okay? Yes he said I can continue my trial-“ Niall scream excitedly, cutting off Harry before he can finishes what he’s going to say next, “There’s still a ‘but’, Niall. They can’t promise anything if I they will sign me up and have me play professional for them until after the next summer’s coaching camp though. So I guess I still have to practice a lot and do my best,” Harry ended with a sigh.

“They’re going to sign you, Harry. You’re a great quarterback and it’s their lost if they don’t want to sign you. I’m sure many other teams would love to sign you, Hazza,” Louis finished as he reached for Harry’s hand that is on top of the table, giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance and support.

“Yeah, Harry. What Tommo over here just said,” Niall nodded, agreeing with what Louis just said to Harry.

“Thank you, Lou. And you too, Ni,” Harry gave Niall a smile then to Louis too.

They continued their small talks until their foods come and they’re enjoying their foods. Afterwards, Louis dropped the two best friends back at their dorm. Niall got out of Louis’ car and followed by Harry, but Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist before Harry can open the car door.

“Harry, will you go on a date with me tomorrow? We can go anywhere you want,” Louis biting his bottom lip, his eyes are looking at Harry hopeful Harry will say yes.

Harry nods and smiles at Louis, “I would love that, Lou. But I don’t know where to go.”

“It’s alright, Haz, we can decide tomorrow. I’ll pick you up tomorrow, yeah? Is 6 sounds good for you?”

“Okay then,” Harry flashes a smile at Louis that Louis can see his dimples and Louis can’t help but lean over to Harry who’s sitting on the passenger seat and plant a kiss on his cheek. And this just makes Harry blushes even more.

“See you tomorrow, love.”

“See you.” Harry got out of Louis’ car quickly before he can embarrass himself even more in front Louis.

Niall being Niall crowded Harry with questions the second he walked into the room and he sees Harry’s face as red as a tomato.

“Oh my god! You finally kissed! Is that why your face is so red, Harry?”

“N-no, Ni,” Harry shakes his head, “Well yes. Sort of. Hekissedmeonthecheekandhislipsfeelssosoftagainstmyskin,” Harry rambled hoping Niall didn’t get what he just said.

“Aww... That’s so cute, Harry. You’re embarrassed just from a kiss on the cheek. I can’t wait to see your face after the two of you have your first real kiss!” Harry tried to ignore what Niall just said about first kiss and walk to his bedroom, laying on his bed just wanting tomorrow to come quickly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the town, Louis is laying on his bed imagining to himself how it feels like to kiss Harry. His lips are so pink and Louis just want to kiss Harry so bad. He wanted to kiss Harry before in the car, but he didn’t want to scare Harry, instead he decided to kiss Harry on the cheek and taking it slow. But he’s hopeful if everything goes well tomorrow after the date, he can finally kiss the curly hair lad. He can’t wait for their date tomorrow. Louis already knows he’s so head over the heels for Harry and will give anything that he can to Harry just to see Harry smiles and being happy all the time. Louis fell asleep with a smile on his face dreaming of Harry.

* * *

The next morning, Louis got up earlier than his usual time he woke up on Sundays. He makes himself a cup of coffee before checking his phone to see if there’s any emails or texts from work. He didn’t expect to see a text from an unknown number.

‘_Good morning, Lou. Can’t wait to see you later today. H’_ the text read, a smile on his face as he reads the text. As he about to reply the text, another text from the same number comes in.

‘_I’m sorry I texted you so early in the morning._’

‘_Good morning, Haz. I can’t wait to see you, too. And it’s okay, I’m already up too_,’ Louis replied to Harry before he saved Harry’s number to his contact list.

After sipping some coffee and he’s awake a little bit more, he goes to his gym and starts to box to ease his nerves. Yes, he’s nervous to go on a date with Harry. After his gym session, he quickly took a shower and do a little bit of work. Time flies so fast that it’s almost 4 in the afternoon when he checked his phone again. He decided to text Harry when he got an idea for their date, since Harry doesn’t know where he wants to go, but he keeps it as a secret from Harry.

_‘Hi love, please dressed up nicely. I’ve reserved a place for our date tonight. No questions asked please, it’s a surprise. Xx,’ _

Louis doesn’t need to wait long for a reply.

‘_Okay, Lou.’_

Louis put down his phone and decided to get ready, he still needs to get flowers for Harry, drive over to Harry’s dorm room which takes around 40 minutes from his place, and find an outfit for the date. He took another shower, he wants to smells good and make an impression for their first date, he decided not to shave thinking that he will look good with any of the outfits that he has in his. After his shower, he went through his closet and takes out 3 pairs of outfits that he has been thinking. He was torn between several outfits, they are similar but different. It took him not long to finally decided on an outfit then go back to his bathroom to do his hair. Styling his hair actually took longer than his shower, he likes to style his hair. He also sprayed some perfume on his wrist and neck before grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys.

On his way to Harry’s dorm, he stopped by a florist to buy a bouquet of flowers for Harry. He hopes Harry isn’t allergic to flowers and likes the flowers that he bought him. When he got to Harry’s dorm, he parked his car and checked his watch. 5:55pm it says. He grabbed the bouquet and get out of his car, locking it before walking to Harry’s dorm room door. He passed by some students who gave him a look and whispers behind him, but he just keeps on walking to Harry’s door. When he reached Harry’s room, number 28, he smelled the bouquet of flowers and take a deep breath before lifting his knuckles and knocked on the door twice.

The door’s opened 10 seconds later, not that Louis is counting, revealing Harry.

“Hi..” Harry said.

“Oops..?” Then they both let out a giggle.

Louis take a good look at Harry from his hair to his shoes. Harry is dressed in a black shirt with white heart patterned all over the shirt, black skinny jeans, a belt, a black blazer, a white pocket square, and a pair of black boots on his feet. His curly hair are being brushed away from his eyes but some curls are still falling on the side of his face, “Wow.. Harry.. You look..”

Hary bites his lips, “I look ugly, aren’t I?”

“W-what?” Louis’ eyes widen in surprise with Harry’s statement. “No, no, no. It’s actually the opposite. You look beautiful, Hazza.” A smile on Louis’ lips as he gave the bouquet of flowers to Harry.

Now it’s Harry’s turn to be surprised, “For me?”

“Of course, it’s for you, love. I’m going on a date with you not Niall, right?”

“Thank you, Lou. For the compliment and flowers,” Harry blushes. “And you look handsome as well.” He finished, complimenting how good Louis looked in a grey polo shirt, a black skinny jean rolled up to above of his ankles, a black blazer, a black pocket square, and a pair of grey shoes. Louis’ long hair is styled in a quiff, Harry loves this hairstyle on Louis, he thinks. The two of them have a similar outfit but they still look different with how they style their outfits.

“Thanks, Haz.”

“Uhm.. Come in. Sorry it’s a bit of a mess here.”

“Niall’s out?”

“Yeah, to grab some dinner since I won’t be cooking for him tonight.” The both of them laughed. “Let me just put these flowers in the water and we can go.”

Louis’ left alone in the middle of Harry’s dorm room while Harry look for a vase to put the flowers. It doesn’t take Harry a long time to go back to Louis.

“Okay, I’ve put the flowers in the water. Thanks again for the flowers, Lou, they’re beautiful. How do you know I like carnations?”

“Just a wild guess.” Louis’ shrugged his shoulder. “Let’s go now, yeah? The restaurant’s a bit far from here and I reserved it for 6.30.”

“Alright.” Harry nods, grabbing his phone and keys, following Louis to his car. After they both strapped in their seat belts, Louis starts to drive to the restaurant.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?”

“Nope, I told you it’s a surprise, Haz. But I promise you’d love it. Just trust me, yeah?” Louis assured Harry as he tried to keep his focus on the road, not the man who’s sitting on his passenger seat.

“I trust you, Lou.”

Thankfully there is not much traffic on the way and they got to the restaurant a few minutes behind their reservation time. Louis gave his car key to the valet and quickly go over to Harry’s side and opening the car door for him. Then Harry realized where they are, his eyes widen reading the restaurant’s sign.

“L-lou, are you kidding me? We’re not going to eat here, right? I’ve always wanted to eat here but I can’t afford it. It’s so expensive! Wait, you know I always wanted to eat here?” Harry looked at Louis’ face at his surprised reaction.

“I’m not kidding, baby, we’re going to eat here. Yes, I know it’s expensive, but I don’t care. You deserved to be treated. Let’s just say this is a gift from me to you for yesterday’s game win, yeah? I asked Niall what’s your favourite restaurant and he told me you always wanted to eat here.” Louis gave Harry’s hand that he’s been holding a squeeze. “Let’s just go in and have a good night, okay love? Don’t worry about anything.” Louis finished with a smile, the maître d' greeted them.

“Welcome to the ‘Chef’s Table at Brooklyn Fare’, sirs. Do you have a reservation?”

“Tomlinson, for two please.” Louis gave his name.

The maître d' checked the reservation list, “Right, sirs. Follow me, please.” They are being led to a private room with a table for two.

Louis pulled Harry’s chair for him then Louis takes his seat across Harry. Then the maître d' laid their napkins on their laps before giving each of them the menu.

“This is our courses menu and drinks menu. Would you like to order your drink now or do you need some time?”

“Your finest red wine, please,” Louis answered. “Is that fine, baby?” which Harry responded with a nod.

“Of course, sir. I’ll bring your wine in a minute and your first course will be out in 10 minutes. Enjoy your night, sirs.” The maître d' bowed a little and left the room. The maître d' comes back a few minutes later carrying a bottle red wine, he explained to Louis and Harry about the wine as he poured the wine to the wine glasses. After knowing both Louis and Harry are satisfied with their wine, the maître d' excused himself and told the two of them to call out for him if they need anything else.

The night goes splendidly as Louis hoped for. The meal was delicious, Harry looked so excited and happy, and Louis got to hold Harry’s hand on top of the table a couple of times during their meal. They both also got a dessert for the two of them to share as a complimentary from the chef. Overall, Louis and Harry are really happy with their first date. After they finished their shared dessert, Louis asked for the bill and pay for it, of course he won’t let Harry sees the bill and told Harry, “A gentleman always paid for the first date, Harry.”

They left the restaurant and decided to take a quick stroll around the Central Park. Louis is holding Harry’s hand the whole time. As they’re walking under the Terrace Bridge, Louis stopped walking.

“Harry, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Lou. What is it that you want to ask me?” Harry asked Louis curiously, he bite his lower lips in nervous until he can taste blood on his tongue, afraid Louis will say something about not wanting to see Harry again after tonight’s date.

Louis too starts to get nervous before he said, “I know we only met a few months ago and only just had our first date--“ Louis grabs Harry’s other hand, “but since that first drunken night I have feelings for you, Haz. I can’t describe it but I just know I have to do something about it. Will you be my boyfriend, Haz?” Louis finally asked, looking at Harry with a hopeful look.

Harry open his mouth to answer Louis but it seems like he doesn’t have his voice, then after a few tries he finally whispered a ‘Yes’ and before he knew it Louis cupped his hands on Harry’s face and pressed his lips against his. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and starts to kiss back. He starts to feel butterflies, sparks, fireworks, whatever you want to describe it from the kiss. They make out for a few minutes before Louis slowly pulling away but their foreheads still rested against each other and both of them are panting, trying to catch their breath. Harry can’t believe this is really happening and Louis is the happiest man alive right now.

They continued their walk around the Central Park for a couple more minutes, finally as boyfriends, before Louis saying it’s already late and knowing Harry has an early class in the morning. They both go back to the valet and Louis tipped the valet nicely. During the drive back to Harry’s dorm, Louis keeps holding Harry’s hands on his thigh while his other hand is on the steering wheel. Though Harry said, “Both hands on the steering wheel please, Lou,” but Louis only did it for a few minutes before his hand reaching for Harry’s again and Harry just shakes his head.

When they reached the dorm’s car park, Louis parked his car and helped Harry out of the car. They walked to the dorm’s room door quietly and when they got to Harry’s room, Harry turned around to look at Louis. “Thank you for today, Lou. I really enjoyed it,” Harry smiles.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, baby. Get some sleep, okay? I’ll pick you up for lunch.”

“No need, Lou--“ Harry didn’t get to finished what he wanted to say because Louis put up his index finger against Harry’s lips.

“I can and I want to. Besides, I have a meeting near here after lunch so it will be a win-win, yeah?” Louis stated in which Harry responded with a nod. “Send me your weekly schedule, okay? So I know when’s your break, practices, and all that.” He pecks Harry on the lips one last time for that night and say, “Good night, baby. Sweet dreams.”

“You too, Lou. Good night.” Harry responded and Louis waited for Harry to get into his room before started walking back to his car.

* * *

_3 years later._

Louis and Harry have been boyfriends for more than 3 years now and they’re stronger than ever. The responds and supports from their family and friends when they announced that they’re a couple are more than what they can imagined. The same as the responds from both their fans and the medias. Louis is now 28, he has signed more artists under his record label and management and his wealth keep raising. As for Harry, he’s currently 24 years old about to turn 25, has his dream came true. He’s the star quarterback for the New York Giants and he’s the most famous athlete in the whole United States. With their busy schedules, they tried to support each other as much as they can. Louis never misses any of Harry’s games and Harry never misses any of Louis’ parties and whenever either of them is invited for an event, the other one is always right beside them.

That is until one day, on the first of February, Harry’s important day because it’s his birthday and he turned 25 years old today. And what makes it even more important because the Giants are playing in the Superbowl. Harry’s been dreading to play in the Superbowl and he finally gets to do it today. But during breakfast, Louis just had to tell Harry that he has to go to New Jersey for an emergency meeting with one of the public relation company there. Harry was upset that Louis missed two important things on his special day, but Louis promised he will try to watch Harry on the television and will make it up to Harry when he comes back to New York the next day.

What Harry doesn’t know is Louis actually planning a surprise for him with the help of Harry’s teammates and Ed, who’s going to perform during the half-time. Louis has been planning this for a while now, he hopes everything goes well. Louis is hiding from Harry in Ed’s dressing room the whole time until the game’s about to start. Him, Ed, and the rest of Ed’s team is watching the game from the VIP Area. He feels so proud seeing Harry do what he passionate about.

When the half-time comes, Louis followed Ed to the field but he tries to lay low. He has told Harry’s teammates to make Harry stay in the dressing room and not to watch Ed’s half-time performance. Ed is giving an amazing performance, Harry can hear the crowd cheering and singing along to Ed’s songs. Harry was talking to one of his teammates about the first half when one of the backstage crew told him Ed is asking for him. But Harry didn’t hear Ed saying his name through the speaker in the changing room, nevertheless he still follows the backstage crew to the field.

“Aahh… Just the man I was looking for. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Harry Styles to the stage!” The crowd cheered seeing Harry on the stage, many of them yelling for Harry’s name and Harry gave them a little wave.

Harry stands next to Ed and asked him, “Why are you making me go up here?” Harry furrows his eyebrows.

Ed just smiled and patted Harry’s shoulder, “You’ll see.” Then Ed gave him a wink before Ed looks back at the crowd again. Ed asked the whole stadium to sing Harry ‘Happy Birthday’ and Harry grins really big. He thanked the crowd using Ed’s mic when they finished singing to him. As he’s about to walk off stage, Ed stopped him. “That’s not all, Harry. Got one more thing for you, mate.”

Then Ed started to strums his guitar, playing a melody Harry never heard before. It’s a new song, Harry thinks. The whole stadium went quiet, listening to Ed’s surprise song. Harry can see people turn on their phone’s flashlight and put it up in the air. The song is really beautiful and Harry’s trying to hold back his tears. Ed sung the last note then point Harry to look at the big screen where there’s collages of Harry’s photos with Louis for the past three years and a writing ‘_I’m in love with you, and all your little things. Louis.’_

Some of the crowd suddenly scream but Harry just keeps his eyes on the screen. He doesn’t know that someone is walking up to him from behind until there are arms wrapped around his waist, a bouquet of his flowers in front of his face, and someone whispers by his ear, “Happy birthday, baby.” Harry quickly turns around hearing the familiar voice and sees his boyfriend, Louis on the stage in front of him. He’s really surprised, he thought Louis will be in New Jersey. Louis looked really handsome wearing a white shirt, a dark grey suit, a black tie with white stripe on the edge, and a pair of black leather shoes. His hair is styled in a quiff and a little stubble on his jaw. His boyfriend just getting more handsome and hot every day, Harry thinks.

“You little shit!” Harry said but looking very happy to see Louis.

Louis can’t help but laugh at Harry’s reaction, “I’m sorry, baby. Happy birthday.” He gives the bouquet to Harry which Harry takes then he kisses Harry. When Harry’s about to kiss back, Louis pulled away and Harry whines, missing the feeling of Louis’ lips against his already. Harry watches Louis gives a nod to Ed then Ed stands beside Louis holding his microphone near Louis’ mouth and Louis starts to speak and the crowd goes really silent.

“Harry, before you say anything please just let me finish what I wanted to say. Harry, you know I’ve told you that I have feelings for you since the day we met. The first time I met you we both were really drunk and we did some stupid things. You left before I get to ask for your phone number. I went to the bar often hoping to see you again but you never came. I didn’t know your name so I didn’t know how to look for you. That is until one day I was invited to be the guest lecturer at the Columbia University for Music Management course. I walked into the lecture hall expecting it to be just a normal guest lecture, but I saw you sitting at the back with your best friend. I was really surprised. The whole time I gave the lecture, I tried to not to stare at you. After the lecture, you walked up to me and started to ramble things.” Louis chuckled and Harry blushed in embarrassment.

“I gave you my name card in case you have any questions and I told you to gave my number to Niall too, which you did. Niall texted me asking about an internship which he got, but I was waiting for a text from you but it never came. One day Niall walked to my office asking if I will be free on the Saturday or not, in which I was free. He told me to go to your dorm room. I thought we were only going to have lads day out, a chill day. But when I got to your dorm room, Niall told me you’re having a game and he’s dragging me to see your game. I must say, I never regret my decision going to your dorm room that Saturday. I watched your game and afterwards I dropped you off and Niall back at your dorm room, I also asked you out for our first date the next day. Which thankfully you said yes to.” The whole stadium can’t help but laughed at that then goes silent again, not wanting to miss this beautiful moment.

Then Louis continued, “That’s where our story begins. We’ve been through so many things together for the past three years, Harry. Our love to each other just keep stronger every day. It has been a wonderful three years that we got to spent together. I can’t ever imagine living my life without you and I don’t know what I’d do without you now. You make me happier, stronger. You make me the best man that I can be, you make me the person I am today. I want to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life with you. So…”

Louis got on his knee which resulting in the whole stadium gasped already knowing about what to happened, pulling out a ring box out of his pants pocket, opening it and revealing a beautiful diamonds ring with a small round-shaped sapphire stone in the middle. It’s exactly Harry’s kind of style for rings. It was simple and beautiful, but still manly. Harry gasped too, not expecting Louis to do this, tears already streaming down his face and keeps looking at Louis.

“Harry Edward Styles,” Louis started again while looking at Harry’s emerald eyes, “my angel, my sweetheart, my rock, my beautiful boyfriend, will you do the honour making me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Louis waited for Harry’s answer nervously. Harry can’t believe what’s happening right now. It feels so long for Louis waiting for Harry to answer when it actually not even a minute before Harry nodding his head and saying ‘Yes’ over and over again. The crowd cheered loudly for them, happy for the newly engaged couple.

Louis got up on his feet and pulled Harry into a deep kiss, a smile on their faces as they kiss. They both can hear Ed screaming “Wohooo!” to the microphone, feels camera flashes from all angles trying to take as many photos of this beautiful moments, but Louis and Harry feel that they’re alone and on top of the world in that moment. They don’t know who pulled back first, a smile never leaves their faces. Louis grabbed Harry’s left hand and slide the ring to Harry’s ring finger. The diamonds shine brightly under the spotlight.

Harry didn’t expect today to go like this. He’s now engaged to the love his life and playing at the Superbowl, he just needs to win the game. He knows his team going to win this though, he can feel it. Louis told Harry he’s going to watch the rest of the game from the sideline with Harry’s coaches and the rest of his teammates.

The score is 72 to 41 for the Giants when the final whistle blows, signaling the game is finished. Harry ran straight to Louis and hugged him tightly, already taking off his helmet as he ran.

“I did it, Lou. I won the Superbowl.” Harry cried.

Louis hugged Harry back tightly, “You did, baby. You won the Superbowl. I’m so proud of you.”

As if the day, night more likely, couldn’t get any better, Harry is named as the MVP. Louis couldn’t be prouder of Harry. For the two of them, today is a really special day and everything went just like what they hoped for. They’re now engaged, Harry just turned 25 and won the Superbowl, and snatched the MVP Awards too. Louis is so happy for Harry. If Harry is happy, then Louis is happy too. They can’t wait to see what the future holds for the two of them.

**THE END.**


End file.
